Ace
Jason, commonly known as Ace is a 21-year old human male. He is a shadow ninja, and also a superpowered human. The character is roleplayed by Redfork2000, and his first appearance in IALR was in The Ace Plan. Backstory Ace, previously known as Jason, is Blast's older brother. When they were both kids, they lived in another city, where they would always play together. Ever since they were children, Ace would always take care of his little brother, and protect him from anything or anyone that could harm him. One tragic day, however, when they were playing at the beach, they saw a large battleship apporach the coast. It was Captain Red Shell with his crab soldiers, in an attempt to conquer the city. The crab soldiers invaded the city, and Ace, worried about his brother's safety, decided to do a great sacrifice for him. Ace took Blast and hided him from the crab soldiers where he wouldn't be found by the crabs. Then, Ace ran away from the hideout, and caught the attention of the crab army. He did this to lure the crabs away from Blast's location, and keep him safe. The crabs chased Ace, until they caught him. They brutally attacked him until he was unconscious. When Ace woke up, he soon realized he was lost. Worried about his brother, and angry at the crabs for causing so much trouble to his family, Ace wandered around the forest he was in, trying to find a way out. Somehow, he met the Shadow Sensei, who offered to teach him the Forbidden Shadow Arts, to help Ace get revenge on the crabs that had separated him from his brother. Ace, accepted, and soon, became one of the Shadow Sensei's greatest students. However, after Ace had managed to master the Shadow Arts, the Shadow Sensei forced Ace to be his slave. For years, Ace was trapped being tortured, and working for the Shadow Sensei. During those years, Ace tried several times to confront the Shadow Sensei, but always ended up brutally defeated by the Shadow Sensei's superior skill in the shadow arts. One day, the Shadow Sensei finally died. Ace never knew exactly how the Shadow Sensei actually died, but he took advantage of this event to escape to his freedom. No longer having to follow the orders of the cruel Shadow Sensei, Ace decided to use the skills he had learned from the Shadow Sensei to search around the world for his brother. He didn't rest a single day, no matter what. After a long time searching for his brother, Ace met Dr. Zack, who offered to enhance Ace with super powers if he became his lab assistant. Ace accepted, as he needed a temporary job to win some money, and the superpowers would help him find Blast easier. Ace learned about genetics, and helped Dr. Zack develop a pony-inkling hybrid, known by them as PHX-001. However, Ace was horrified when Dr. Zack, disaproving the final result, decided to lock away the hybrid, and leave it frozen in his base at the North Pole. Ace, though reluctant, helped Dr. Zack create a second pony-inkling hybrid, PHX-002, also known as Ink Splash. Ace realized that Dr. Zack really didn't care about the well-being of the creatures he was creating, and decided to leave Dr. Zack, and continue his search for his brother full-time. In The Ace Plan, Ace returns to Dr. Zack, telling him he will help him again. However, this time he tells Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch that he will teach them the Shadow Arts. That night, he uses a potion to grant them shadow powers, but also to grant himself control over the four villains. Later, he fights several members of the gang, including Alice, Tommy, Starcade, Kyoji, and Captain Red Shell. Later, in Dr. Zack's base, he encounters Ink Splash, and calls her "PHX-002", making her wonder about the existence of a first hybrid. Ace mentions PHX-001, and tries to stop Ink Splash and her friends from proceeding. However, he ultimately decides to let them pass. Later on, he kidnaps Jaiden, and ties her up. However, Jaiden starts talking to him, and Ace feels comfortable enough to share his worries about his brother. A few minutes after that, Blast breaks into the room, and starts a decisive battle against Ace. Both Blast and Ace fight each other, until Blast lungs towards Ace, and makes him drop his flute. That's when Blast realizes that Ace is his big brother, and Ace realizes that Blast is his little brother. Both have an emotional moment. They were finally reunited after being apart for so many years. Ace takes Jaiden and Blast back to the gang, and rescues the gang from their trap. Ace then manipulates Electra, Scorch, Blade and Opposite Blast to defeat Dr. Zack. However, The gang, specially Blast, make him realize that he was starting to imitate the Shadow Sensei. Ace didn't want to be like the Shadow Sensei, so he freed the four villains from the effects of the shadow potion. At the end of the story, he watches Blast from the top of a hill, saying that he finally has peace, now that he has found his brother. He plays his flute, and meditates. Personality Ace is a serious and mature person. He sometimes seems cold-hearted, but that's only because he doesn't feel comfortable sharing his true feelings to everyone. He indeed has a caring heart, which can be seen in his interactions with Jaiden, Blast and Ink Splash. He feels responsible for protecting his little brother, and the hybrids he has created with Dr. Zack. This leads us to one of his most notable character traits: He is protective towards his little brother. He always cares deeply about protecting him. On the other hand, he is also slightly protective towards Blast's friends. Even when he fights some members of the gang, he usually holds back, because his intentions aren't to harm them, but to train them. He frequently gives them some words of advice. Ace has been hardened by the tough situations he's been through, to the point where there's not much that can impress him or surprise him. Still, he cares about protecting those he cares about, because he doesn't want them to go through what he has gone through. Abilities Ace has a great variety of abilities he can use in combat, making him a difficult opponent. * He has mastered the Shadow Arts, almost reaching the level of mastery the Shadow Sensei himself had. * He also has superpowers granted by Dr. Zack. These means he has super speed, super strength, and the ability to fly, similarly to his brother Blast. * He carries a special shield, called by him "The Ace Shield". This shield is pretty much indestructible, and can be used to deflect any kind of beams and projectiles. Ace says it's the most powerful shield known to shadow ninjas and mad scientists alike. This most likely means that it's a shield created by the shadow ninjas, but was further enhanced by Dr. Zack. * Apart from his shadow abilities, Ace also has the ability to shoot special energy blasts, that can neutralize powerful hybrids like Ink Splash with just one shot. These shots make the victim fall unconscious, but do not harm it. Relations with other characters Blast Blast is Ace's younger brother. They had been separated when they were childs, but in The Ace Plan, they encounter each other when Blast tries to save Jaiden from Ace. During the intense battle, Blast lungs towards Ace, and makes him drop his flute. Both then realize who the other truly is, and hug each other, happy to finally be together again. Blast admires Ace as his big brother. Ace is protective towards Blast, and helps him whenever he is in danger. The Shadow Sensei After being separated from his brother, Ace wandered alone until he met the Shadow Sensei. The sensei offered to teach him the Forbidden Shadow Arts so Ace could have his revenge on the crabs that attacked his city. However, after Ace mastered the Shadow Arts, the Shadow Sensei forced him into slavery for several years, until his death. Ace hates the Shadow Sensei for what he did to him, but has made sure to put what he learned from the Shadow Sensei to good use. Dr. Zack Ace met Dr. Zack after the death of the Shadow Sensei. Dr. Zack offered to give Ace superpowers in exchange for his help in developing hybrids. Ace accepted, since he knew having superpowers would help him find his brother faster. However, Ace was horrified when Dr. Zack, disaproving the final result, decided to lock away the hybrid, and leave it frozen in his base at the North Pole. Ace, though reluctant, helped Dr. Zack create a second pony-inkling hybrid, PHX-002. Afterwards, Ace decided to leave Dr. Zack. In The Ace Plan, he returns to Dr. Zack, supposedly to help him, but later on, it is revealed that he never had intentions to help Dr. Zack again. Dr. Zack and Ace are now enemies. Jaiden In The Ace Plan, Ace kidnaps Jaiden and ties her up. However, Jaiden manages to calm Ace down, and get him to talk out about his problems. Ace respects Jaiden as a good listener, and a good friend. He approves the idea of Blast dating her, as confirmed when he talks positively about Blast having such a "cool" girlfriend. It can be assumed that Ace and Jaiden are good friends now. Captain Red Shell When Ace was young, Captain Red Shell invaded the city in his plans to get rid of the humans. Ace developed a strong resentment towards Captain Red Shell. This can be seen clearly in The Ace Plan ,when Ace's battle with Captain Red Shell is much more serious and personal than any of his previous battles against members of the gang. Ace was even considering to kill Captain Red Shell, but then, decided that he couldn't do that. Captain Red Shell recognized that Ace had some nobility after all, and advised him to find his brother, but to not let anyone get caught in the crossfire. Ace responded that their rivalry wasn't over yet, and that Captain Red Shell would get his rematch some day. It is unsure what the relation between both characters is now, but it's possible that they're in more friendly terms than before, even though Ace seems to still hold some resentment towards the crustacean captain. Ink Splash In The Ace Plan, Ace encountered Team Hybrids, and tried to stop them from progressing. He fought the hybrids, but at the same time, what he was saying evidenced that he truly cares for Ink Splash, unlike Dr. Zack. Ink Splash still has her doubts about Ace, but Ace demonstrated to care for her well-being. Possibly, he wanted to prevent Ink Splash from meeting PHX-001 since he didn't know how Ink Splash would react to seeing her big brother. Themes Trivia * He and his brother both use a pseudonym instead of their real names. Ace's real name is Jason, whereas Blast's real name is Alex. * Ace is 4 years older than Blast (Blast is 17 years old, whereas Ace is 21 years old). * He has a flute melody that is his signature theme. This flute melody can be heard before he comes into a room. Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Humans Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Males Category:Intelligent Category:Shadow Ninjas Category:Elemental Ninjas